Rinoa's Journey
by Lynn666
Summary: Rinoa is troubled by dreams and fears that Squall will not return from a mission, so she decides to go look for him herself, but is she strong enough, even with the help of her friends and a mystrious stalker that has presented a new threat? R&R!
1. Rinoa's Haunted Dreams

Disclaimer: Why would I write a fan-fic if I owned Square? A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fan-fic so please don't bite my head off if its not perfect. Please be honest so I can fix anything that I'm doing wrong now. Thanks, so here I go.  
  
Ch. 1: Haunting Dreams.  
  
It's a rainy night at Balamb Garden. The rain is pattering swiftly against the windows. A large roll of thunder sounds out side of Rinoa's bedroom. A loud spike of lightning illuminates the darkness for a quick moment. Rinoa jolts up, her eyes wide and full of fear.  
  
"Squall," she whispers silently into the darkness. "No."  
  
Rinoa couldn't sleep the rest of the night. Her dream haunted her mind and soul. All night her dream would flash into her head like the lightning that would crash outside her room with the intensity of her thoughts. Whenever she closed her eyes her dream would come back. Repeatedly images of Squall lying in a pool of his own blood flashed into her mind. She tried to close her eyes again. Nothing. She heaved a sigh of relief. She rested easily against her pillow. Good dreams flow into her mind. She sees Squall hugging her, she remembers the first time they met, the dance they had together. Then she saw a man in gray running forcefully at Squall- she opened her eyes quickly. A small tear ran down her cheek. Slowly she turned around to her nightstand and looked at her clock. 5:45.  
  
"The cafeteria will open soon," she thought to herself.  
  
Slowly she got up, took a shower and got dressed. By the time she was done it was 6:14.  
  
She walked to the cafeteria, her shoes clicked against the newly waxed floor and echoed throughout the halls. When she got there it was empty. She found a table in a back corner. She sat there, her head down, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.  
  
Zell walked into the practically empty room.  
  
"Rinoa!" he said excitedly when he saw her. "Wow, your up early."  
  
Rinoa quickly wiped her face with her sleeve, not wanting Zell to see that she was crying.  
  
Zell ran to the table and sat in a chair across from Rinoa.  
  
"S' up?" he said as he gave her that annoying thumbs up thing unaware that she has been crying only moments before.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied trying to keep her voice from shaking. " Just wanted to get an early start today." She forced a fake smile on her face.  
  
Zell finally realized that something wasn't right.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be back soon." Zell said calmly almost like he was reading her mind.  
  
Rinoa rested her head on her arms.  
  
"I keep having these dreams," she admitted slowly and quietly. "I don't know what to do any more."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it from her face, grabbed the necklace that had Squall's ring on it, and fondled it.  
  
"Don't worry Rinoa, he'll be back. He promised, remember! Squall's not the kind of guy to break his promises," Zell encouraged her.  
  
Rinoa looked up at Zell and smiled.  
  
"Thanks Zell," Rinoa said with a yawn.  
  
"How much sleep did you get last night?" Zell asked with a worried  
tone.  
  
"Not much. It seemed like whenever I closed my eyes the dreams would come back."  
  
"Do you think that you could go to sleep now?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Okay, I'll send Selphie to wake you up at lunch." Zell gave that weird smile with the thumbs up thingie once again. Rinoa didn't know why but she found that extremely annoying.  
  
Rinoa walked slowly back to her dorm and kicked off her shoes. Hesitantly closed eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Zell sat in his chair. He was worried about Rinoa. A heavyset woman walked into the cafeteria wheeling large trays of breakfast corn dogs. Zell immediately sat up.  
  
"Mmm. I love breakfast corn dogs. Almost as much as I love hot dogs," he thought out loud as he walked to the service window.  
  
!@#$^&$ So, tell me what you think. Flames are expected. Please review. Thanks! ~Lynn~ 


	2. The True Meaning of Friendship

Ch. 2: The True Meaning of Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: Every one knows that I don't own Square. I changed the first chapter, so it's better now. You might want to read that. Please review! Well, on with the story.  
  
"Wakie! Wakie, sleeping beauty!" The light in Rinoa's bedroom was turned and the curtains opened.  
  
"Hmm?" Rinoa managed to groan as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What.time is it?"  
  
"Its lunch time sleepy head!" Rinoa saw Selphie standing at the foot of her bed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
How can she be so cheerful all the time? The only time she'd ever seen Selphie sad was when those missiles hit Trabia Garden, but even then she cheered up once she found out that everyone was okay.  
  
"You must be hungry," Selphie said as the left the dorm room. Rinoa hadn't realized it until that moment, but she was starving.  
  
"Yea," Rinoa replied. She didn't really want to talk to anyone.  
  
Selphie stopped walking. She had suddenly become very serious. (A/n: oh my god! It's a sign of the apocalypse!)  
  
"Don't worry, Rinoa." a small silver tear slid down her cheek and dripped off her chin. "We're all worried about him too, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
"We could go look."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rinoa. We can't."  
  
Rinoa looked disappointingly at the floor.  
  
"We wouldn't even know where to begin looking. He could be anywhere."  
  
"His mission was in the Trabia Region! We could look there!" Rinoa was getting frustrated. They were all Squalls' friends. Why didn't they want to do anything to get him back? Sure, he's been gone for a month. He could be living in a cave with nothing to eat.  
  
She pictured a mauled Squall in torn clothing propped up against a rock. She shook herself away from her vision. All she wanted was Squall. He had saved her life many times; now it was her turn.  
  
They continued walking. Neither of them talked. Just before they reached the cafeteria doors, Selphie paused. She wiped the tears from her eyes and put her happy face on. She proceeded through the doors. Once she spotted the table her friends were sitting at she ran up to them.  
  
"Hi guys!" No one could tell that Selphie had been crying only moments before. Rinoa couldn't understand Selphie. Why couldn't she just show her true feelings?  
  
Rinoa walked up to the table and sat in-between Quistis and Irvine. People, in Rinoa's mind, who were actually sane. They all greeted Rinoa and Selphie cheerfully. Zell sat walked up to the table carrying a try of paper-wrapped hotdogs. He sat next to Selphie and divided up the hotdogs. He got three and everyone else got two. Rinoa picked up her hotdog and started eating it. She was trying to think of ways that she could save Squall. They have the Ragnarok, but she knew that she wasn't strong enough to go on her own. Could she get Zell or Quistis to come with her? She wanted to ask.  
  
"I want to go look for Squall," Rinoa said shyly. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her blankly.  
  
"I believe that he's still alive and I want to go look for him. But I need someone to come with me."  
  
Zell's hotdog slid out of his bun and he hurried to pick it up and put it back in. (A/n: oh come on now, we needed the humor.)  
  
"I'll go with you," Rinoa looked at Quistis. She actually volunteered.  
  
"Thank you," Rinoa said gratefully.  
  
"I'll go too," Zell voice was muffled by the large chunk of hotdog he had just shoved in his mouth. He swallowed.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Rinoa looked the other way. It was Irvine.  
  
"Hey! You can't leave me out! I wanna go too!" Selphie stood up and stood next to Rinoa. Rinoa's heart leaped.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Rinoa couldn't believe they were actually going to look for Squall. She had been wrong. They really did care. "Do you have a plan?" Quistis asked.  
  
"No," Rinoa answered with disappointment. "I want to go to Edea house."  
  
"Why?" Zell asked. He was on his last hotdog.  
  
"I don't know, but something tells me we need to go there."  
  
"When are we leaving? Are we taking the Ragnarok?" Selphie asked with excitement.  
  
Rinoa nodded.  
  
"YAY! I'm driving!" Selphie hummed her traveling song excitedly.  
  
"I want to leave as soon as possible. Squall could be hurt or worse." Again Rinoa saw Squall bused and bloody. His normally white shirt stained red.  
  
"Are we leaving today?" Selphie asked, still overly excited.  
  
"That sounds good to me." Zell said.  
  
They all agreed and packed their things. Quistis went to the infirmary and asked Dr. Kadowaki for some medical supplies. Zell went to the cafeteria and asked for food for their journey. They were happily given the supplies and they were loaded onto the Ragnarok.  
  
Selphie hopped into the pilot seat and they took off.  
  
"Yippee, were flying!"  
  
Okay tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to update but homework and writers block don't mix. I tried to add some humor to the story. All the depression was depressing.did that make sense? Sorry if my humor wasn't funny. Well I hope it gets better. I'm currently working on a Final Fantasy Survivor! That should be coming out pretty soon. Please review! Your support is appreciated. 


	3. Profile 1

Profile #1  
  
Rinoa Heartilly  
  
Age: 18 Height: 5' 3(and a half)'' Birthday: March 3 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black with brown streaks in the front Weapon: Blaster Edge Limit Breaks: Combine- Rinoa's doggie Angelo performs special tricks to help Rinoa and her team.  
Angel Wing- Similar to berserk but with magic instead of physical.  
  
Rinoa is the daughter of the General Caraway and Julia. She is a member of the resistance group "Forest Owls". She meets up with Squall on a mission to free Timber from the dictatorship of Vinzer Deling. She then gets caught up in the epic journey with Squall and his comrades to save the world from devastation of Sorceress Ultimecia.  
  
Zell Dincht  
  
Age: 18 Height: 5'5'' Birthday: March 17 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Weapon: Glove Limit Break: Duel- Zell busts out in a combination of punches and kicks  
  
Zell is a master of close combat fighting. He loves the hotdogs that are sold in the cafeteria in Balamb Garden. His actions tend to get him in trouble. He aids Squall on his journey to over through Sorceress Ultimecia.  
  
Selphie Tilmitt  
  
Age: 18 Height: 5'1(and a half)" Birthday: July 16 Eye Color: Aqua Hair Color: Light Brown Weapon: Nunchaku Limit Break: Slot- Selphie is able to do rare magic and her own spells that be found elsewhere in the game.  
  
Selphie is a transfer student from Trabia Garden. Her outgoing personality has given her many friends in both gardens she has attended. She meets up with Squall on his SeeD field exam. She favors riding on the train to the missions that they must complete.  
  
Quistis Trepe  
  
Age: 18 Height: 5'6" Birthday: October 4 Eye Color: Dark blue Hair Color: Blonde Weapon: Chain Whip Limit Break: Blue Magic- Quistis learns enemy skills from items dropped by enemies to learn special skills.  
  
Quistis was the youngest instructor at Balamb Garden, but she was 'let go' because she didn't have the stern demeanor that they wanted. Quistis joins Squall for support but is caught up in the adventure as well. She is well admired at the garden and even has her own fan club.  
  
Irvine Kinneas  
  
Age: 17 Height: 6'0'' Birthday: November 24 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Weapon: Gun Limit Break: Shot- Irvine loads his gun with special ammo.  
  
Irvine is an expert shooter. He tries to be a misunderstood loner, and uses that to his advantage when courting any female student around him. He was joined Squalls group when they where trying to execute the sorceress Edea but when the time came for him to shot her, he quickly lost her cool composer and was unable to finish the job.  
  
SETTING!  
  
Place: Balamb Garden Time in relating to the game: uurrm. I haven't really finished the game yet. If there's anything wrong let me know. Season: Autumn; early September  
  
Upcoming Stories!  
  
Final Fantasy Survivor! -Most beloved Final Fantasy (7-9) characters put together in a house. Who will be the ultimate survivor? Coming soon!  
  
Trading Spaces -Yu Yu Hakusho! Lynn and Hiei trade bodies! Coming soon! 


	4. The unknown city of Kurekri

Chapter 3: The Unknown Town or Kurekri  
  
Disclaimer: me no own FF8 or its characters.  
  
A/n: YAY! Thanks to all you readers. I hope you like this new chapter. I'm glad I came up with something to continue this story! Well on with the story! ENJOY! I've tweaked a little with the other chapters too. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
So far, the sailing was good. Rinoa felt confident that she would find Squall.  
  
"ZELL!" The shrill agitated voice of Quistis echoed through the airship.  
  
Zell rushed to Quistis unaware of the mistake that would get him into trouble.  
"What?" Zell said confused.  
  
"What do you call this?!" Quistis held up a large bag of frozen hotdogs.  
  
"Hot.dogs." Zell replied unsure of what the catch was.  
  
"And why was it the only food I could find on the whole ship!?" Apparently not every one likes hotdogs as much as Zell does.  
  
"Because.they're.good?"  
  
"Do you expect us to eat hot dogs for 3 days!?" Quistis violently through the bag of hotdogs back into the freezer. "What do you think this is! SeeD training?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Go up and tell Selphie that we need to find a town to stop at soon. I'm not eating hotdogs for breakfast, lunch and dinner."  
  
"But we have breakfast corndogs for break-"  
  
"I don't care! GO!" Quistis yelled as she pointed to the exit to the kitchen and she watched Zell slowly shlump out and up to the source of Selphie's singing.  
  
After Zell was gone Rinoa, who had been listening to they're argument. well if you could call it an argument, hesitantly entered the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you think you went a little hard on him?" Rinoa said as she entered startling Quistis who was rummaging through the fridge.  
"What do you mean?" Quistis said as she closed the fridge door and stood up.  
  
"Well, it's Zell," she started.  
  
"Oh, I only give him grief because its fun," she said. "And you have to admit its funny too."  
  
Rinoa forced a giggle. She really didn't think it was funny, but oh well.  
  
Rinoa and Quistis were caught off guard when the ship landed.  
  
"I didn't think there was a town or city near Edea house," Rinoa said.  
  
"There isn't. At least not on all the maps I've studied." Quistis answered confused.  
Rinoa, fallowed by Quistis ran to the elevator.  
  
"Oh hey guys! Is this place okay?" Selphie asked them once they reached the captions.um place.thing. (A/n: Sorry I'm not that good with space ship talk and stuff.)  
  
"Well, it would be if I knew where we were," Quistis answered.  
  
"I dunno. You said find a town, I did!"  
  
Rinoa pulled out her map and laid it on a table were Selphie was sitting.  
  
We should be about.there," Selphie said as she pointed to the middle of an open plain.  
  
"But that's noting but a plain." Quistis said stating the obvious.  
  
"I think we should just go check it out," Irvine said from the back of the room. "Maybe we can get some answers."  
  
"Okay, lets just hope it's not hostile." Quistis said as she walked towards the elevator. The others fallowed her, and out into the open they went.  
  
A sign at the entrance of town read Welcome to Kurekri.  
  
"Well that answers two of our questions," Zell mumbled.  
  
They walked into the town. It was fairly modern for not being on any maps. Most of the buildings were white and had red roofs with some weird patterns on them.  
Most of the people were old. One old woman was outside hanging her cloths on a line. Most of the clothing was colorful. The men wore brown or blue pants and a large white or reddish shirt fallowed up with a colorful vest. The women wore colorful skirts and dresses with large jewelry.  
  
Towards the back of Kurekri there were cute little red and white huts, probably for housing. Trees grew around the village giving it a beautiful touch.  
  
"Excuse me," Rinoa went up to the old woman who was now folding sheets. "Can you tell me where we are?"  
  
"Young kids now days," the woman started. Her voice was old and shaky. "Can't look to read a sign? Got to ask an old woman? Well I'll tell 'ya You're in Kurekri. You're the first out-sider I've seen in a long time." The woman paused and coughed. "There are some small shops, mainly food and medicine along the eastern side of the city. And there's an Inn too. I don't suppose it would be that expensive. No one ever comes here. No one knows about here." The woman stopped again and looked into Rinoa's eyes. "Now be off with 'ya! I have work to do!" And with that she shooed Rinoa off.  
  
And with that the group headed east where they found a market place. They decided to split up to explore the city better.  
  
Rinoa continued down the market place. She bought some fruit that smelt really good. She was just about ready to meet back up with the group when she realized. she was being followed.  
  
She tried to weave around shops to make sure, and sure enough the stalker fallowed her. She stopped at a shop with nuts and beans. As she looked at the products she caught a glimpse of her stocker. It was cloaked and the hood shadowed his. or maybe even her face.  
  
Rinoa walked on trying to quicken her pace, but the next thing she knew, her stalker had her by the arms.  
  
S/he leaned forward. "I know where he is." Rinoa's stalker was female, and she defiantly wasn't old.  
  
Rinoa eyes widened. She nearly dropped her groceries. Could she be talking about Squall? How would she know? No one in this town knew of her mission. And with those five words she let go of Rinoa and jumped into a tree and out of Rinoa's sight.  
  
@#$%  
  
So what do you think. Not one of my better chapters but I hope it gets better. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Now I will respond to my reviewers!  
  
phrozen-heart: I hope you like FF survivor. I don't know when I'm going to be done with it but I hope you like it when it does.  
  
Taylor15: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Yayo: Thanks. I need to talk to you about survivor. And Chibi Hiei should be coming soon!  
  
squeakychris: I like my profiles where they are. If you have played FF8 you shouldn't need them anyways. I don't why people would flame me I just never like my stories. I'm glade you like it.  
  
Rinoa36: No offence but Rinoa does seem to whine a lot, so I think it sounds like Rinoa. I like her though, thus the story in her pov.  
  
Richard (Anonymous reviewer): Thanks for your support. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you will like the next chapters.  
  
gentle angel: Thanks. I'm sorry I'm bad with descriptions. I guess I figure that every one knows what they look like so why take the time writing it out. Some times when I write description it turns out to suck a lot.  
  
Karla3: I hope this does turn out to be a good fic!  
  
Red Eyes2: I don't think this is going to be short. And if Squall entered then what kind of crap would that be?  
  
Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you like my new chapeters and stuff! Cant wait to see you guy's reviews in the future! YAY! 


	5. Fallow the White Rabbit

Ch. 4- Fallow the White Rabbit  
  
A/n: For all of those who have seen "The Matrix" this chapter has nothing to do with the movie or the chick with the tattoo. Now that we've got that cleared up, I'd like to apologize to those who have been waiting for me to update this stupid story. I still hope it turns out well and stuffs so I hope you all like it! Oh yes, and if anyone of you happens to like Crono Cross, I have a really good story that I might be adding to so please go read it! Now with that said I'll do the crappy disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or vehicles from Final Fantasy 8 and those belong to those who were creative enough to come up with that. Everything that doesn't look familiar from any game that you've played I own... Maybe...  
  
~*~  
  
Despite the scare Rinoa's stalker had given her, she didn't mention anything to her friends. She met up with them, a little less cheerful as usual, and headed toward the Kurekri Inn. The old woman was right: the rooms were cheap. They checked in for only 5 gil.  
  
Rinoa tried to act normal, and surprisingly, this time it worked. She was able to go to bed without any unnecessary (and unwanted) questioning from her companions. She just needed to think things through a little. Maybe some sleep would help.  
  
Rinoa sunk into her bed, shockingly warm and cozy. She couldn't even try to think about her eventful day, or any of the unanswered questions she had about that strange place or the mysterious woman who might know something that could benefit her cause. "I know where he is," echoed though her mind until her eyelids couldn't stand the massive led weights holding them down, and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The wind blew slightly, rustling the dark red curtains that framed Rinoa's window. Rinoa was still fast asleep and didn't even turn when a shadowed figure appeared one the pane of her full-length window.  
  
"Hmm... She doesn't seem to get it..." the shadow-figure whispered to herself. "We must fix this. She must know... She must find him... I must aid her on her quest... It will be more difficult than she planed..."  
  
The figure stepped into the room with silent agility. Her long, cerulean cloak shadowed her face. Her boots made a silent click as she stepped with the same agility and nimbleness she had used to jump onto Rinoa's window without so much as a slight thump that only she could have heard. The cloaked figure extended a white glove hand over Rinoa's face. She shut her eyes slightly and enters the world of Rinoa's dreams.  
  
~*Rinoa's Dream*~  
  
"Squall, I want to come with you!" Rinoa pleaded as Squall packed few belongings and medicine into the pack he would take with him on a journey he wasn't even sure he would return from. "No, Rinoa. It's too dangerous for you," Squall said in his usual nonchalant tone without even taking a glance at Rinoa's pathetic puppy face. "But I have to go!" She thought for a second to think of a good excuse she could give to him to aid him in completing his mission. "I could be there to keep your HP up!" Not exactly the best answer. Squall turned to her; his foggy blue eyes met her brown ones. "Rinoa, I'm not letting you go. You're not even a SeeD." His words pierced Rinoa with the pain of a cold steel blade. Her eyes grew wide as tears began to form in the pits of her eyelids. "I'm sorry."  
  
Flash: Scene change in sequence of dream  
  
Finally he stopped at the gates of the garden and turned to her as a single tear slid down her pale face. He wiped the tears from her cheek. "Rinoa," she looked down to her feet and tried to think about how nice her shoes looked, but of course that didn't work. "Don't fallow me," she looked up at him. 'How did he know?' she thought. "You have a bad habit of doing that and it usually gets you in trouble." She tried to look beyond the fog that was Squall's eyes, but that didn't work either. She tried to be brave and remembered when she had to leave him because she was a sorceress. "I'll be back, I promise."  
  
Flash: scene change in dream sequence  
  
Rinoa stood in darkness with only a single pale light shining over her head.  
  
"Is this what nothing looks like?" she asked herself.  
  
"No, you are in a dream," a very familiar voce echoed off the darkness of Rinoa's mind.  
  
"Who are you!?" Rinoa yelled. She spun around many times but all she could see was darkness beyond the pale light.  
  
A little white bunny with red eyes hopped from the darkness.  
  
"Fallow the white rabbit..." the same voice, Rinoa realize was the same voice as her stalker, echoed through the pitch-blackness.  
  
The bunny hopped from the light again. "Hey wait!" Rinoa called after it. She began to follow it, the dim light fallowed her as she ran after the rabbit until they hit new scenery. There were flowers; pink, purple, red and light blue; they stood tall, about to Rinoa's knees. But even then Rinoa didn't stop. The scenery grew lighter the farther she ran and Rinoa could tell that the rabbit was slowing down for some reason.  
  
When it finally stopped, Rinoa caught up fast. Once she got a chance to catch her breath and absorb her scenery. Flowers... It looked like Edea's garden. She sat down next to the rabbit and closed her eyes.  
"So, who are you?" She asked eyes still shut. "That is not important at this time," the echoing voice sternly said. "Open your eyes!" Rinoa hesitated, but obeyed. The first thing she noticed was that annoying rabbit was gone. "Hey, wha-"she stopped mid-sentence when she saw, lying asleep in the bed of wildflowers, Squall.  
  
She leaned down to hug him, instead ending the dream by opening her eyes and found she was back at the Inn in Kurekri.  
  
She heaved a sigh of sorrow and sat up. She had more questions than ever.  
"Who is that woman... and the rabbit?"  
"How did she know about Squall?"  
"Was it only, just a dream?"  
"Should I tell someone?"  
"Will she continue to stalk me?"  
"Is Squall okay?"  
  
Full of confusion, Rinoa got dressed and packed to go to Edea's house.  
  
~*~  
  
Again I want to apologize to my fans...if I have any... Well Yayo loves me! (notl like that but in a friend type of way)  
  
Well anyways now to respond!  
Karla3- Thank for reading my story and I hope you liked this chapter  
  
Yayo- I thought I was going to discontinue too, but then I came up  
with more ideas. I hope this story turns out well! ^.^  
  
Earth's_Rain- I haven't finished the game either so we're in the same  
boat!  
  
Midas- Thank you for reading my story. I'm sorry it took forever for me to update but I had writers block and homework!  
phrozen-heart- Thank you! I hope to have FF Survivor out soon. They  
took it down for some reason but I'll fix it so you all can read it  
without me getting in trouble!  
  
Taylor15-Thankyou! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you all for your reviews! 


	6. Fallow the White Rabbit: Part 2

Rinoa's Journey Ch. 5: Fallow the White Rabbit: Part 2  
  
A/n: Hey guys! I'm trying to work harder on updating quicker. Yayo wont leave me alone about it... It's kind of a bad habit. Hey! At least I'm getting stuff done instead of not updating at all! I don't think anyone's asked if I was dead yet, so there!  
  
Well anyway, in the last chapter the mysterious woman said that Rinoa's journey might be harder than finding Squall. I wonder what she means. Or why she wants to help Rinoa in the first place. Hn... Some things to think about when you're waiting for my new chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know now that I don't own FF8 or anything in relations to that game or any other for that mater... I don't see why we have to do these...*sigh* !*!  
  
The next two days on the air ship was better. Quistis didn't bitch about there not being any food and Zell was happy because he got to eat all of the hot dogs he wanted! Rinoa tried to piece together the little things and tried to answer any of the questions she could, but nothing new popped up in her mind. It ended up making things more confusing for her. She still avoided telling her team members about her stalker or her very strange dream. In fact she tried to avoid them all together.  
  
When the team landed Rinoa hid a small dagger in her boot and joined the group to go to Edea's house.  
  
Edea and Cid weren't home so Rinoa felt free to make her way to the flower garden outside.  
  
Rinoa looked out to the ocean of flowers, their waves swaying back and forth in the light breeze. She leaned back and took a deep breath.  
When she opened her eyes, a white rabbit with red eyes was staring at her. She jumped slightly in shock, but the rabbit did not flinch. Instead it twitched its ears. Rinoa looked at the rabbit. There were millions of white rabbits in the world, but Rinoa was sure that this was the rabbit from her dream.  
She stood up and stepped over to the rabbit. Almost instantly the rabbit took off. Not to fast, but Rinoa could see where it was going because the flowers were manipulated my its movements as she ran after it.  
Again, just like her dream the rabbit slowed down. Rinoa's hopes were high; if this was like her dream then that would mean that Squall was just a little farter away. When the rabbit stopped, they were in a small clearing of flowers, a small forest lie just a little farther away.  
  
But there was no Squall in sight. Rinoa's heart fell into her stomach. She sat down on the soft cool earth, closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Open your eyes!" echoed through her mind. No one really said it... but she remembered it...from her dream. She didn't know why but her eyes slowly opened.  
Standing in front of her was her stalker, her face covered in a dark blue cloak.  
  
"Who are you?" Rinoa yelled, almost falling backwards.  
  
"My name," the woman said as she dropped the hood from her head. "Is Usagi Rei." Rinoa stared in shock as she stared at the woman who had fallowed her for the past three days.  
"What- what are you?" The woman, Rinoa could tell, was not human. She had a human's face and body, but on top of her head where white rabbit ears.  
  
"I," Usagi said picking up the rabbit at her feet. "Am a demi-human. Perhaps you may have heard of my kind in children's story books."  
  
"I have," Rinoa said, still in shock, reaching for the dagger in her boot. "But those are just stories. They can't be true."  
  
"Oh yes, Rinoa, they are quite true. There are many, you just do not see them."  
  
"But there is no evidence of demi-human existing!" She said pulling the dagger from her boot.  
  
Usagi extended her palm and a large bubble (yes a bubble, have a problem) attached itself to the dagger and when it popped, it shattered it like it was a plastic knife. "Do not rely your whole life on the evidence of something. Most of the time it is not true anyways. We do not even know how we came to be this way, we just did, and my people are fine with knowing that much."  
  
"Are you going to kill me now?" Rinoa asked, her voice somewhat shaky.  
  
"No."  
  
There was a long silence. Rinoa stared at the broken shiny peaces of her dagger.  
  
"Hey? I thought you were the white rabbit?" Rinoa asked staring into the bunny's deep crimson eyes.  
  
"Oh her? This is Usagi Shizu. She is my Animal Spirit. All demi- humans are tied with their spirit. When they get hurt, the spirit is hurt. It also works in vice-versa." Usagi said.  
  
"Why couldn't you revile yourself to me before?" Rinoa said breaking another long silence.  
  
"I had to wait," she answered coolly. "For the opportune moment. And this was it."  
  
"So you can take me to him? You can take me to Squall?" Rinoa inquired, her hopes lifting once again.  
  
"No, there is more to attended to first. This won't be as easy as you once though. There is a new threat."  
  
~*~  
  
Ohhhh! Evil Clifies! YAY! I love them... Well I don't like to read them but I like to torture you all with them. Isn't it so much fun!  
Well this time I only got two reviews! Thank you Yayo and Kara3 I will respond to you!  
  
Yayo: Yes... Well I thought about doing that just to spite you, but then wouldn't that just be a little ridiculous?  
  
Kara3: Um... I'm glad you liked the chappy and I hope you liked this one. I wanted the whole dream thingie to change around a little like a dream really does... Like you can only remember some parts of it and then something changes all of a sudden, you know?  
  
Thank you all for reading and I hope you check back for the new chapter! (Once I figure out what the "new threat" is. I haven't even finished the game so if you have any suggestions, feel free to give them out?  
  
Questions for those who have finished the game (Yayo):  
  
Is the line of sorceresses broken? Meaning could there be a new sorceress?  
  
Could Seifer turn evil again?  
  
Do you like eggs? (okay... n/m with that question....)  
  
Please if you can answer those for me and I'll love you forever....not in that way you perves!  
  
~**~**~**LYNN**~**~**~ 


	7. Icy Battle

Rinoa's Journey  
Ch. 6- A Fight  
Disclaimer: What you didn't know that I own Square? Yeah. Right...  
  
A/n: Hey guys, I want to introduce you to my evil bunny minion, Kona.  
Kona: Chiiiiii!  
Lynn: So cute! Well anyway, read this story as a distraction while Kona and I take over the world okay?  
Kona: You do know you gave away the master plan?  
Lynn: Heh Heh.... Just read the story!  
  
~*~  
  
"New...Threat?" Rinoa asked dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have no time for questions now," Rei said in her cool voice. She looked up and around at her surroundings. "Come now, Rinoa. Its not safe." With that, Rei stood and dropped her cloak to the ground. "Do you have a weapon?"  
Rinoa nodded.  
"Good. Get it out." Rei said, drawing a sword from her hilt, and Rinoa drew her Cardinal.  
As Rinoa struggled to junction a few GFs and magic, a Hexadragon landed twenty feet away, and let out a fierce roar before charging head-on at Rinoa and Rei.  
"Brace yourself!" Rei cried to Rinoa before the dragon let out its first devastating attack knocking the two fighters to the ground below them.  
  
Just then Rinoa's doggie, Angelo ran up and did Invincible Moon Tec. Rinoa looked over at Rei, back on her feet and in deep concentration, her arms forming a cross along her chest. She stood mumbling something, though no words could be heard.  
Her eyes darted open and glowed blood red, seeming to hunger. Her arms slowly separated as a hole appeared out of nowhere in the sky. Her voice grew louder, but Rinoa couldn't make out words, it was in another, cryptic language. The hole appeared, at first, trying to suck the massive dragon in, but seconds later, Rinoa could see that water poured out from its open mouth.  
  
The water froze into a small like basin that held the rest of the water... then it left almost as quickly as it came. The ice broke away, leaving the dragon dead, and the water fell around it almost instantly being absorbed back into the hole and it closed slowly like and the sky was sewn back together.  
  
Rinoa looked from the scene back to Rei whose eyes, less intense, fainted, collapsing on the ground beneath her. Rinoa looked around, having no idea what to do, she ran to Rei's side.  
  
"Rinoa?!" A familiar voice called behind her. It was Selphie, followed by Zell, Quistis and Irvine. "I think she's unconscious," Rinoa said, worriedly looking back at the woman who had probably saved her life.  
  
"Who?" Quistis asked standing next to Rinoa. "Is that?" "Whoa!" Zell said taking a glimpse at the rabbit chick. "Is that a...." Selphie started. "Demi-human...?" Irvine finished.  
  
"Yes... and I think she's hurt. We have to help her." Rinoa looked up. "Please?"  
  
Zell came around and picked Rei up and the group headed back to the ship.  
  
~*~* Okay...really short chapter... I didn't want to make it longer though... sorry if my fight scene sucked... I guess this chapter was supposed to show how strong Rei, and other demi-humans as well, are. I promce for more on the next chapter and I'll work hard to get it done quick! :P Now for your reviews!  
  
Kona: I will respond to your reviews now because I am cute. Don't worry Im a train professional!  
  
Kara3- Thank so much and I hope this was enough detail. I'm afraid it might have been a little too vague but that's okay! I hope to get chapter 7 up soon!  
  
Yayo- Ha! Happy! Now you cant kill me... I did it! So there. And thanks for your support.  
  
Midas- Thanks for answering those questions! You've been a really great help and I enjoyed talking to you!  
  
spikestrife- thank you! And I'll try not to rush things...even though that's what I end up doing anyways... that's why this chapter is so short.. Hm...Ah well! 


End file.
